


Breather

by Anonymous



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Everything Hyunghyuk, Fluff, M/M, hyunghyuk rise, set after the whole hyunghyuk flirting on the fancafe ordeal, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 17:09:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16123022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Hyungwon has an uninvited but completely expected bedroom intruder.





	Breather

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short thing cross posted from our [Everything Hyunghyuk] account! This is the edited version because I couldn't help but touch up a few sentences before re-posting this! 
> 
>  
> 
> Legit (as in this actually happened in real life) Background: This takes place the night when Minhyuk and Hyungwon were both active on the fancafe. Hyungwon was the first one to post then Minhyuk replied to him. After a while Minhyuk started reviewing the monbebe goods with black and white selfies. Hyungwon posted his own black and white selfies copying Minhyuk's poses.

 

* * *

 

 

Just moments after Hyungwon finishes reading Minhyuk’s good night post on the fancafe he hears the bedroom door creaking open.

 

For a brief moment he holds his breath as he presses the power button off on his phone and quickly scrambles to pull himself up into a sitting position on his bed by the wall. He’s wearily looking at the door and then at the sleeping figure just one bed away from his and was relieved to see there were no signs of the other man waking up.

The sound of the early morning intruder is almost inaudible with how carefully slow the door is being pushed open. Hyungwon’s almost proud of how much patience is being put into keeping the silence in the room, it’s something that rarely happens when most members barge into their bedroom.

 

He watches the comically slow scene unfold and then considers rolling out of bed just to meet the night’s intruder halfway. He quickly rules out the idea as tempting and plausible as it was.

If he stood up that very moment, he can push the intruder back in the dark hallway and kiss him. Even better, maybe he can lead the other to the now empty room next door where he could freely shower the other with as many kisses as he deems necessary.

Hyungwon knows he can do something other than waiting for his boyfriend to creep on to his bed where they have no other choice but only hovering around each other sharing silent moments close to the other. Maybe they’re also allowed to share a few kisses and soft words, but all their actions will come with the lingering tension of potentially waking up their leader who is peacefully sleeping in the same room.

 

If he stood up now and went to the other’s room, then he’d have no reason to hold himself back with saying the words he wants to say and kissing everywhere he wants to- and being kissed in return. He’d be allowed to indulge in the inevitable hot needy touches and they won’t have a reason to let go until both of them are satisfied. But he doesn’t stand up and make this short imagination come true. Of course he doesn’t.

His fluffy white sheets are just too comfortable and all the energy he had left from the long day had all been used up on the intense game of teasing he did following Minhyuk’s enthusiastic posting on the fancafe.

Instead of doing anything more he just sits and waits in anticipation, dramatic as always, as if anything of this late night visit from the other man was new.

 

It takes a few seconds before he sees the familiar mop of newly dyed red hair with the figure of his favorite person dressed in a black oversized shirt and maroon boxers that only covered up half of his thighs. Hyungwon coos internally when he sees the monsta x lanyard with nothing attached to it still hanging from the older man’s neck.

Minhyuk was just ridiculously precious and adorable without even trying even in the early morning.

 

The older man spares Hyungwon a quick knowing glance before comically looking at Hyunwoo’s sleeping figure. Hyungwon sees Minhyuk visibly relax when Hyunwoo’s familiar snores fills the room as if wordlessly reassuring the two other occupants that they were indeed not bothering the his sleep.

 

When Minhyuk looks back at him from his place in the doorway, Hyungwon mouths a _“Come here”_ to him and the older flashes him a warm smile and he finally enters the room. In a smooth move of sliding in between the door that’s not quite fully opened yet, Minhyuk makes his way to Hyungwon’s area with just a few nimble steps. An act he’d perfected a few months ago when they moved to the new dorms.

 

_“Why is the light still on?”_ Minhyuk inquires in a whisper.

_“I was taking photos, obviously.”_ Hyungwon says, waving the phone on his hand and Minhyuk shakes his head.

_“I thought you left it open because I’m invited inside.”_ Minhyuk teases weakly. The statement was void of any suggestive meaning and even Minhyuk’s voice was gentle and sincere, a very far cry from his usual naughty self.

 

At that moment Hyungwon knew he’d made the right choice. It was obvious that even Minhyuk was running out of energy from all their group activities and solo schedules. What little time for rest that they could get should be used wisely.

One day there would be a night where they’re not running on three hours of sleep and his mischievous and lovely Minhyuk will have enough energy to playfully bait Hyungwon into another of their games of push and pull but tonight was not one of them. Sure they’re all tired but if Minhyuk had just a tiny bit of energy to creep into his room at this hour then Hyungwon would at least tease him just a little bit. _“Maybe? But I’m also waiting for Jooheon to come home.”_   He whispers to the older.

 

_“The kids are working hard at the studio or maybe they’re just sleeping in there, we don’t know. I think you’re just waiting for me, mister black and white picture copycat.”_

 

_“Oh please, sure baby. I’m your number one fan.”_ Hyungwon answers with a smile and honestly he means it.

Minhyuk giggles as he leans in placing one hand on Hyungwon’s shoulder to support himself as he carefully finds his place on the bed moving around the mattress on his knees. Hyungwon folds his long legs and has his knees to his chest to make space for the other man.

It takes a lot of shuffling, sheet pulling and one reprimanding whisper of “stop moving around” from Hyungwon before the older settles on an indian sitting position right next to the owner of the bed. Somewhere along the shuffling they end up with their backs leaning on the soft wall of pillows against the headboard.

 

The new dorm beds were larger and more comfortable and for Hyungwon and Minhyuk who had always managed to squeeze themselves to fit perfectly each other even in the smallest of spaces, it was and easy feat to relax right next to the other, arms and hands intertwined on their sides that’s touching and leaning on to the other.

 

Minhyuk has his head on Hyungwon’s shoulder and Hyungwon had wasted no time on leaning his own cheek on the crown on Minhyuk’s head.

When he snuggles his face on the other’s head, soft hair brushing against his skin, he’s bombarded with a pretty shade of red that smells just like Minhyuk’s own scent mixed with the rose scented shampoo that some other member owns.

Hyungwon takes a moment to survey his surroundings. The harsh fluorescent lights were still on. Hyunwoo’s light snoring can still be heard together with the silent hum of the room’s a/c, they were the only sounds Hyungwon could hear. There’s red hair on his vision and a familiar pressure of a warm body leading on his shoulder and arm. Out of everything, the most heightened sense he’s focusing on is the feel Minhyuk’s soft fingers playing with his own.

 

He doesn’t say anything and lets the soft finger tips trace every part of his hands; fingers, palms, thumb and even the outline of his nails. He closes his eyes in the comfort of the small and useless ministrations his love was doing as an off time, a breather.

 

The situation happening between them was such a mundane thing but most often than not Hyungwon found that it was okay. He loved these moments anyway.

Forgoing sleep and resting for just a short while to do nothing and everything, it is enough.  

 

Sometimes Minhyuk just has to have his own silent moments in close proximity with Hyungwon. It’s his own way of gaining energy from the other’s presence just being right next to him. Hyungwon understands this and so he lets Minhyuk lean his head on his shoulder and wordlessly fiddle with his hands, his arms, the strap on his neck and anything Minhyuk can gets his fingers on.

He’s patiently waiting for the moment Minhyuk gets bored and he will in a few minutes.

 

When Minhyuk’s a little bit energized and done with his down time, Hyungwon can finally take his hands back to have his own share of these silent energizing touches.

He’s hoping for something more plausible now. He thinks maybe in a few minutes he can softly cup the older’s beautiful precious face and give a kiss or two on those pretty thin pink lips. After that he’ll leave a smooch on both of the milky cheeks and press a soft chase kisses on the two eyelids that loved to blink unevenly, a little trait that made Minhyuk more special than he already was.

 

Later he will most definitely place all those planned chaste kisses where he wants to, regardless if Hyunwoo wakes up and groggily tells them to get a room or not. Later he’ll be the one being completely and utterly embarrassing and soft in showing his adoration to the other, so much that he already imagines Minhyuk laughing at him but for now he’s contented. He lets himself smile even wider as he feels Minhyuk hook a finger on his thumb.

 

His beloved whispers something akin to “I love you.”   

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Link to the original post on twitter: https://twitter.com/aesthetichh/status/1043398879830401024
> 
> Hello! To anyone reading...thank you for giving this little thing a read. If you are a hyunghyuk supporter on twitter and are interested in more content from us, please don't hesitate to hit up @/aesthetichh !!!!


End file.
